


Time is Up

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Illusions, M/M, Mememto Mori, Unus Annus, romantic/platonic, your pick i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "The clock." Was all he said and Ethan paused."The /clock?/" He asked. "What /about/ the clock? What happened?"His double smiled again, retrieving something from his pocket and pulling out an hourglass that was black and white. Ethan's eyes widened as he saw all of the sand at the bottom of the glass.Unus's smile turned sad as he held it in his open palm and the black in his eyes shined. "You know what this means don't you?" He asked the rhetorical question like Ethan didn't already know-Unus answered for him."Time is up."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 35





	1. Ethan and Unus

The world was so bright around him, so blindingly bright that it made it hard for Ethan to keep his eyes completely open. He blinked a couple of times and groaned, shaking his head slightly as he sat up from the cold concrete underneath his fingertips.

_Where...am I?_

As soon as he could see clearly, he looked up and he paused before his pupils widened, breath hitching as Ethan came to a stop.

_"You."_

Unus turned to him from where he was standing on top of an upright black coffin. His double smiled cheekily at him-like he was here to play _games._

They both knew better.

The sun and clouds in the light white sky made his double almost look _angelic._ Like he wasn't just an empty soul impatiently waiting for death to knock on his front doorstep and drag him into the depths of hell. It was _ironic,_ really.

Ethan frowned and stood up completely, fists clenched at his side.

"What do you want?"

Unus huffed a laugh, shoulders shaking slightly. "Don't you know?" Ethan furrowed his brows, not trusting his double as far as he could throw him. Unus seemed to take his lack of response as a no and his lips parted. "You really don't?"

"No!" Ethan shouted. "What the _hell_ are you on about?"

Unus stared at him for a few seconds, the two glaring each other down before Unus exhaled shakily and began to laugh quietly, but, soon, his laughter got louder and louder, to the point where Unus was clutching his stomach and wiping fake tears from his eyes. Ethan flushed and clenched his teeth together.

"Stop laughing, asshole!" He yelled, pointing at him. "What is going on!? Why did you summon me here? And where's Mark!?"

Unus finally calmed down and composed himself enough to form a clear sentence.

"The clock." Was all he said and Ethan paused.

"The _clock?"_ He asked. "What _about_ the clock? What happened?" 

His double smiled again, retrieving something from his pocket and pulling out an hourglass that was black and white. Ethan's eyes widened as he saw all of the sand at the bottom of the glass.

Unus's smile turned sad as he held it in his open palm and the black in his eyes shined. "You know what this means don't you?" He asked the rhetorical question like Ethan didn't already _know-_

Unus answered for him.

" _Time is up_."


	2. Mark and Annus

"You're really an asshole, you know that?"

Annus only stared at him from where he was perched upon a white coffin that was standing upright in the air. The floor made entirely out of sheer snow colored concrete and the sun hung high in the sky while clouds danced to its tune.

Mark frowned and sighed. "I take it I'm not gonna like what you tell me, right? As usual, I mean," He continued. His double wasn't much of a talker really. At least, not to him. "So come out with it. What is it?"

Annus blinked at him a few times before reached into his pocket and pulling out an hourglass that was painted black and white.

"The clock," Annus mumbled.

Mark felt his body go numb as he stared at the haft empty glass, all of the black sand now at one bottom haft of the object.

 _"No,"_ Mark whispered, taking a step back before angrily glaring back up at Annus with his fists clenched against his sides. "Stop fucking _playing_ _with me_ bastard! We have more time. I _know_ we have more time! The clock isn't up yet!"

Annus didn't respond, only shrugged slightly, and placed it on the roof of the white coffin next to him.

"Your denial is childish," He spoke in his monotone voice. "Time is up. Accept it."

Suddenly, it hit him.

_This wasn't a game. Not anymore._

"Just-just give us more time! Just a little more!" Mark begged, running a hand through his hair as he felt his heart race. _"Please!_ We can still do so much _more!"_

Annus shook his head. "That was not the deal."

Mark growled. "I don't care about the damn deal! We're not ready!"

"No one ever _is,"_ Annus responded. "But, in the end, death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered, that your time is short grants you the privilege to live your life to the fullest, and you did. Now, it's over."

"No! I won't accept it!" Mark shouted.

Annus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and frowned.

"One. Year," He hissed. "Memento Mori. Unus Annus. One. _Year. That_ was the deal."

Mark fell to his knees and gripped at the concrete, tears filling his eyes.

_"Please..."_

Annus allowed himself to feel a sliver of pity for this man. After all, he had seen how many had begged and pleaded for more time, _just a little more_ , they always said, _we're not ready_ , and maybe they weren't, but, it wasn't up to them. Not anymore.

The clouds turned dark above them, blocking out the sun and removing the light that they had left.

The sound of an old clock ringing in the distance made him glance up.

Annus closed his eyes and sighed.

Mark sobbed.

"The clock has strung zero, Mark," Annus whispered.

" _Your time is up_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bittersweet goodbye, one that leaves a sour taste in your mouth but hope and a fluttering feeling in your heart and chest.
> 
> Ethan, Mark, I know you will never see this. But, I hope you know how much Unus Annus meant to me and all of your fans.
> 
> I can't thank you enough for making this year at least a little better. You always made me smile and will continue to do so as long as you two make videos.
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart and goodbye.
> 
> Mememto Mori.  
> Unus Annus.


End file.
